


Afraid Of Love

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: I didn't write a lot of detecting but eh, Junhee sees dead people, M/M, Psychic Abilities, detective au kinda, donghun has some trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Donghun had been born with the ability to see the future of people when he touched them, then developed more abilities as he aged. After accidentally hurting his older brother and being kicked out he became afraid of getting close to anyone, he never wanted to hurt someone again. Meeting Junhee at work he wanted to keep the sweet man at arms length to protect him even if Junhee seemed to make himself right at home in Donghun's heart and mind.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Afraid Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> dyslexic sorry for errors

Donghun hated his ‘gifts’ of psychic abilities, some people told him it was so cool. He could see the future and could see the past of items if he touched them, he could do it for people but it was harder to control not seeing their futures. He was learning from someone older than him on how to control the visions. He always saw everything in his visions very clearly. Unless it was himself, he could see things but he never knew it was for him. His first memory of having a vision was when he was around ten, his mother had been screaming at someone(him), calling them a freak and monster, telling them to leave and never come back. He’d asked his mother what someone would do to make her do that after, she was confused but promised that would never be something she said. Then at sixteen he had fought with his brother and a psychic blast of energy shot out of him slamming his older brother into a wall and knocking him out. His mother had seen it all happen and his vision came true that day. He bounced from shelter to shelter till he was 22 promising to never let anyone close again. For their safety and his. 

Donghun met Hyeim who learned of his powers and brought him to an agency that used ‘gifted’ people to help cops solve crimes. He had to do training as a cop but the work he did wasn’t really police work. The work was sometimes simple, finding a cheating spouse or lost pet, sometimes it was solving murders. Donghun didn’t like those because when he touched the weapon he could see and feel how the victim died. Still the pay was good and he got to live for free in the apartments the company owned. Donghun was there for two years before a new guy started. The new guy was a medium, he could see and talk to dead people, so he would speicalize in murder solving. The guy gave a smile and went to shake his hand, Donghun took it and the world melted away. 

_ The man was standing in a gazebo, smiling so wide it looked painful but his eyes were filled with love and joy. He was dressed in a tux and faintly Donghun was aware of wedding music playing, the guy stepped closer and said how much he loved whoever he was marrying, the name came out gargled, he said he was so happy they were getting married.  _

Donghun jerked his hand away. The man looked confused as Donghun turned and stomped off. He called out saying his name, Junhee. Donghun heard Hyeim give Junhee his name and explain about visions. 

However fate was sometimes cruel and not only was Donghun permanently assigned to murders, his partner was Junhee permanently. Everytime their hands touched Donghun saw different visions of him being just so, so happy. Junhee was nothing like Donghun in how he grew up. His family, while being a little freaked out, didn’t abandon him, he wanted to be close to other people too. Donghun tried to hate him but he couldn’t, the visions and how Junhee naturally was gave Donghun an intense need to protect him. Still Donghun kept him at arms length not wanting to get closer than he was. Junhee always tried to get closer but he never got mad when he was pushed away.

When they finished their tenth case together, Donghun was exhausted. It was a rather gruesome murder and he had felt it happened. Junhee had tried to stop him from touching the bodies, but he wasn’t able to. Junhee was in front of him when he came out of the vision, hands carefully touching only over clothes as he knew skin contact would give Donghun another vision. Donghun needed it though, he needed the joy that came from Junhee’s future so he grabbed his hands and closed his eyes. 

_ A wedding band glinted in the light of the sunset, soft waves crashed on the shore as he watched Junhee running up to with a stick. Junhee flashed a smile and began drawing in the sand. A date, blurry and shifting so Donghun coulded tell when it was. Then Junhee wrote ‘Just Married! Forever ♡’ Junhee turned back to his partner posing for a picture then asked if he wanted to head back to their room, giving a flirty look and a little smirk. _

Donghun let go of Junhee’s hand and stood up without a word. Junhee looked confused and stood up as well, he followed Donghun to his car. They got in and rode in silence for a short while before Junhee let their curiosity get the better of him. He turned to the psychic and paused admiring his profile for a second before he spoke.

“What do you see when you touch me?”

“Hmm?” Donghun glanced at him, having been too lost in his own thoughts to hear him. 

“When you touch me, what is it you see?”

“Different things, the first time we met I saw your wedding day. I’ve seen you with dogs playing in the yard in the country, dancing on a beach at night and laughing...stuff like that. This time it was just your honeymoon, just on a beach at sunset”

“Ohhh who do I marry? Can you tell me?”

“No, but also I don’t know. You’re weird I usually see a whole scene but I only see you, I know other people are there but I can’t see them. It’s just a nice break from death and murder. Sorry I didn’t mean to use you”

“Well I’m here if you ever need it,” Junhee laughed lightly, “I don’t mind you touching me.” Donghun glanced at him to see Junhee gazing out of the window, a faint blush on his cheeks. Donghun turned back to the road, he was happy that Junhee would get a happy life. The future wasn’t certain but he never saw a single bad thing when he touched Junhee, at most him crying over the passing of a pet. 

Almost six months later they were on vacation, they planned their vacations together because neither wanted to be put with a different partner even just for a week or two. Donghun had tried to keep from touching Junhee a lot, not wanting to be using Junhee for his own happiness; it isn’t fair to Junhee. They did their shopping together because Junhee couldn’t drive, when Donghun got them home Junhee asked if Donghun wanted to go out for drinks with him and some of his friends. Donghun shook his head no while getting out.

“So boring hyung.” Junhee teased, “But why not?”

“Haven’t been sleeping well,” Donghun shrugged, grabbing his bags. “Nightmares and such”

“Well then why haven’t you touched me? You said seeing my future helps.”

“Because I am not trying to use you, and I am not telling you anything more” 

“I don’t need to know but I want my partner to be rested and happy. Besides,” Junhee rested his arms on Donghun’s shoulders careful to not touch skin to skin, “I like holding hands and hugging and stuff. This is purely selfish for me, I just want hugs”

“Let’s get our groceries inside then I will hug you” Donghun snorted, shaking his head. Junhee moved away grabbing his bags while giggling. They went in, Junhee’s apartment was a floor below Donghun’s so he warned he’d be up for his hug in 15 minutes when he got off the elevator. Donghun nodded and laughed lightly as the doors closed. Donghun got his stuff all put away before he heard the door opening, Junhee had his door code and often just let himself in. Junhee went to Donghun and demanded his hug. Donghun rolled his eyes but pulled Junhee into a hug, their cheeks brushing together. 

_ It was dark and cold, people’s voices yelling about a murder. Junhee was laying in a dark alley, his eyes wide and empty. Bruises on his throat an obvious sign that he had been strangled. Then someone gave the date and estimated time of death. They said Junhee had fought back but wasn’t able to stop the attacker.  _

Donghun jerked away from Junhee, his eyes wide and filled with fear. Junhee looked at him confused, a worried whisper of his name. Donghun's hands grabbed Junhee’s arms without him being fully aware. Junhee looked at him, never having seen the fear that Donghun was currently showing.

“Don’t go out tonight.” Donghun begged his hands tightening on Junhee’s arms.

“I already told my friends-”

“Junhee please. I will do anything just please stay in…”

“What did you see?” 

“I…” Donghun sighed and held on to him “You...you die.”

“I’m going to die at some point but-”

“No! If you go out tonight you will die!” 

“Okay... I won’t go but I have to tell my friends I am not going out…” 

“No…”

“It’s fine, you are being ridiculous my friends can know.” Junhee gave Donghun a look and reached for his phone. Donghun grabbed his hand.

_ Junhee’s apartment was covered in blood, splattered everywhere. His body was in the hall gunshots to the back and one in his head as Junhee had tried to run from his attackers. Neighbors' voices talk about hearing the shots and the scream. His time of death was still only five hours away. _

“Don’t tell them”

“Donghun, relax. They are my friends. they won’t kill me” Junhee rolled his eyes sending the text.

“Then stay here.”

“You know, for someone who refuses to consider us friends, you are being very protective of me all the sudden,” Junhee commented, looking almost amused despite the situation.

“You’re my partner of course I would be protective of you” Donghun stated turning to look away. Junhee nodded and sighed.

“I need to get stuff then.” Junhee turned and walked to go to the elevators before he stopped. Junhee looked over his shoulder standing at the door. “Is my protector going to be coming with me?” Donghun rolled his eyes at Junhee’s teasing but went after him. Donghun helped Junhee gather his stuff, mostly just holding stuff. A lot of skin care, who needed that much anyway? Junhee was busy packing his clothes, he was being very picky for some reason, when his phone rang. 

“Who is it?” Donghun looked.

“It is my friends, calm down.” Junhee sighed before answering the call. “Hey! ...Yeah, sorry, I just don’t feel well… What? Yeah I’m at home but- My address?” Junhee’s eyes flickered to Donghun mouthed for him to give it, Junhee did.

“Don’t tell them you won’t be home” Donghun whispered. Junhee nodded slowly listening to the person on the phone looking nervous. 

“Yeah, I’ll be here all night.” Junhee lied as he grabbed his bag. “Yep I’m not going anywhere but bed… Okay see you.” Junhee hung up and Donghun took him out of the apartment getting them on the elevator. “Are my friends trying to kill me?”

“I don’t know Junhee… Possibly but I will protect you.” Donghun assured. He pulled Junhee to his apartment once the elevator opened. Junhee sat on the couch, his happy, slightly teasing aura gone. The realization that he was in real danger finally setting in. Donghun locked all the windows and doors before going to sit by Junhee. 

“Donghun… I’m sorry” Junhee mumbled when Donghun sat next to him. Then, before Donghun could ask what he meant, Junhee grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined and the present melted away.

_ Junhee was crying, but it was a happy cry. He put a ring on his finger nodding and blubbering a yes. Junhee was so happy his life was going just how he wanted. The love of his life had just proposed and he could imagine anything better.  _

“Am I safe?” Junhee asked, letting go of Donghun’s hand. 

“I didn’t see you dying again.”

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to know…”

“IIt’s fine ba- Junhee.” Donghun corrected and then apologized. “Sorry about that, it’s a little hard to get out of the headspace of visions. You were getting engaged, it was lots of loving feelings.” 

“I do wonder why you can only see me? I thought you could see everything, unless it was you?”

“Usually yes. I think I’m seeing it through the eyes of whoever you marry and they don’t care about anything but you, they only see you”

“Oh… Hm I guess” Junhee sighed. He leaned close, then sat up and whined a little. “I’m sorry. I might get a bit annoying because I am super cuddly but I know you don’t-” Junhee stopped as Donghun stood, grabbed a blanket and wrapped Junhee up before pulling him to cuddle. 

“Just no skin contact and just because you’re upset.” Donghun said holding him and rubbing his back. Junhee relaxed in his arms. 

“Why are they trying to kill me?” Junhee asked, suddenly turning his face up to look at Donghun. Donghun shrugged and kept rubbing his back. 

“I don’t know. I know they won’t. I won’t let them” Donghun sighed and rested his chin on Junhee’s head. Junhee nestled into Donghun’s neck without thinking. 

_ Junhee was sleeping on Donghun’s couch when he woke up to banging on the door. Junhee stood groaning and grumbling and went to answer it. Junhee looked scared and tried to shut the door but a gunshot rang out and Junhee crumpled to the ground the bullet wound in his head.  _

“Motherfucker!” Donghun jerked away. 

“Oh sorry! I wasn’t thinking I didn’t-” Junhee was cut off squealing as Donghun picked him up bridal style and stomped to his room “Donghun?”

“They come here. I don’t know how they find out where I live but you do not answer open the door and you are sleeping here.”

“Where will you sleep?” Junhee looked as Donghun dumped him on the bed. Donghun ignored him and went to the cabinet where he kept his gun for work and pulled it out. “Donghun.”

“I won’t sleep”

“Don’t be ridiculous you need to sleep. Besides you always say the future is uncertain and only and idea of what’s to come but-”

“But I have seen you dead three times. I just saw you get shot this last time! The future can change and I will change yours.”

“Donghun please…” Junhee grabbed his wrist thankful he was wearing long sleeves. “Just lay down with me, I will be protected and if they do show up you can handle it. You can’t protect me if you aren’t rested.” Donghun looked at him then sighed and set the gun on the bedside table before laying in his bed. Junhee looked relieved and settled into bed. After Junhee fell asleep, Donghun laid awake watching his steady breathing. Donghun reached for his cheek, his hand shaking slightly. He stopped himself, his fingers centimeters from Junhee’s cheek. He pulled back and sighed, he couldn’t let himself slip like this. He couldn’t let Junhee get any closer, he had to protect him. Junhee trusted Donghun and Donghun didn’t want to break that by hurting him. 

Donghun wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he woke up to Junhee shaking him. Donghun groaned and sat up expecting to hear the door but it was quiet. Donghun turned to look at Junhee, who was staring at the foot of Donghun’s bed. That meant there was a spirit, Donghun sighed. 

“What is it?”

“I know why they are trying to kill me” Junhee muttered “They killed someone and know what my gift is so they want me gone to hide the crime.” Junhee turned to Donghun and sighed “Even on vacation work follows, I’m sorry. I’ll call the cops''

“I’ll text Hyeim” Donghun grabbed his phone and typed a quick explanation and sent it out when knocking started. Junhee was on the phone and looked toward Donghun. Donghun grabbed Junhee by the waist and took him to his closest shoving him behind clothes “Stay here. Stay quiet. No matter what, you don’t come out until I come get you.”

“But-”

“Stay.” Donghun left, shutting the closest door and grabbed his gun walking to the door. He kept the gun hidden as he answered. A group of four guys stood there fake smiles plastered on their faces. One held his hand awkwardly behind his back.

“Hi. Lee Donghun?” The one holding his arm behind his back asks. Donghun nodded and smiled in fake politeness. “I’m Gihyung. I’m a friend of Park Junhee, someone said he might be here”

“He might be but you can’t see him if he is.” Donghun said calmly. Gihyung looked mad, but he was trying to hide it.

“I’m sorry, Donghun. This is important, we need to-”

“I don’t very much care. You won’t be seeing him even if he is here”

“Listen here you mother fucker” Gihyung moved to pull a gun but Donghun was quicker drawing his. Pressing the barrel to Gihyung’s forehead. “You-”

“Shut. Up.” Donghun growled, grabbing the gun using his sleeve from Gihyung. The other three were frozen. “On your knees.” Donghun snarled, pressing the gun harder to his forehead. Gihyung got on his knees as did the others. “Now care to tell me what you want with my partner?” 

“I am going to kill both of you,” Gihyung glared. Donghun snorted at him. 

“Big talk given the situation. You will be going to jail. We know what you did, it’s funny how you know about Junhee’s gift but you don’t seem to know what our job is do you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“We are detectives, you moron. We work with cops.” Donghun laughed. “Cops are coming now.” As if on cue the elevator doors opened and 6 cops came out. Donghun moved his gun away from Gihyung holding his hands up to show the cops he wasn’t a threat.The cops came down the hall yelling for all of them to get down but before they reached them Gihyun pulled a second gun and fired at Donghun. Donghun's eyes went wide as the bullet went through his stomach. Donghun dropped to knees holding a hand over the wound. The cops got the mens pinned and cuffed while one called for an ambulance, Junhee came running out of the back of the apartment. 

“Donghun!” Junhee gasped running to his side. Donghun looked at him as Junhee’s hands went around him.

“I told you to stay hidden…”

“You got shot...I heard the gun and I thought-I thought you were dead” Junhee had tears running down his cheeks as he moved Donghun’s hand to look at the wound. 

“I’m fine, Junhee.” Donghun assured the best he could before he leaned on him heavily “Don’t cry about me idiot.”

“You’re the idiot” Junhee muttered, his hand pressed on Donghun’s stomach. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you” 

“I won’t die from a gunshot to the stomach” Donghun chuckled softly “They called for an ambulance”

“I’m going to the hospital with you” 

“That’s fine” Donghun closed his eyes resting his head on Junhee’s shoulder. The ambulance arrived quickly, perks of living close to the hospital. Junhee fought a little about going to the hospital with him since they wouldn't let him in the ambulance. Eventually Donghun said for them to just let him before he bled out. Junhee smacked his arm at the comment. Donghun had to get stitches but otherwise fine as the bullet had thankfully missed anything vital. Once he was set and fine they let Junhee back, Junhee was still crying as he came in the room. “Junhee, calm down I am fine” Donghun chuckled softly. Junhee shook his head and went to hug him. Donghun hugged him, holding him gently. 

“Let’s go home” Junhee muttered. Donghun found it easier to avoid being pulled into a vision as he was more focused on his injury. So when Junhee’s cheek pressed to his, he was able to stay in the moment. Which made him realize why Junhee had so much skin care stuff, his skin was so soft. Donghun nodded and Junhee helped him up. Donghun called for a ride, a coworker- also a psychic, Sehyoon came to get them. Junhee sat in the back cuddled up to Donghun’s side still sniffling. 

“You two look cute,” Sehyoon smiled. Donghun rolled his eyes.

“He’s just dramatic, I am fine,” Donghun said. Junhee pulled away a little.

“It’s not dramatic to be worried about your friend…” Junhee muttered after a minute as Sehyoon parked at the complex. “Then again, maybe it is since we aren’t friends according to you” Junhee got out of the car.

“You know you should really stop being an asshole sometimes.” Sehyoon looked at Donghun “He cares about you. Either stop acting like you do if you don’t or admit that you do. Right now all you are doing is hurting him”

“I can’t let him get close. Not until I have control.”

“Holding him away won’t help. I’ve told you, I am fully married and have never hurt Byeongkwan. I can sleep with him without having issues. All the control I have came from love”

“Byeongkwan is also a fucking strong witch, you couldn’t hurt him if you tried. Junhee is delicate.” Donghun got out. Junhee was waiting by the door to the complex for him. “Junhee-”

“I’ll help you up to your apartment and get my stuff” Junhee turned away. Donghun sighed heavily but didn’t argue. He went with Junhee to the elevator, Junhee stood away from him looking at his feet.

“Junhee, I’m sorry…”

“For what?” Junhee muttered.

“For keeping at a distance from me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never have, I-”

“I have hurt other people. I don’t want to add you to that list.” Donghun said as the doors opened “When I learn how to control my powers we can be friends. Just want you to be safe okay?

“I don’t want to be kept away, Donghun.” Junhee walked out reaching a hand out to grab Donghun’s arm, Donghun grabbed his hand sighing before the world sunk away.

_ Junhee had tears running down his cheeks as he glared at someone his fists clenched. “All I ever wanted was you, but you never cared about that. I found someone else, and I am leaving. Don’t speak. HE at least appreciates me, unlike you. You are the worst and I never ever want to see you again.” Junhee took a breath and turned away, suddenly the background came to life. People in the office stood staring at the couple not even trying to hide it. Junhee took two steps away then turned around “Find a new partner, Lee Donghun''  _

Donghun pulled his hand away and fell back in shock. Donghun wasn’t supposed to be able to see things involving him and know it was him and that was the last thing he wanted to see. Junhee yelled his name and reached to catch him, before Donghun could think he sent Junhee flying down the hall. Junhee hit the ground with a thud but he stood up quickly. Donghun got up hissing in pain but he had to get inside before Junhee got back to him. Donghun made it in and was grabbing Junhee’s stuff when the medium came in.

“I am fine,” were the first words out of his mouth “Are you okay?”

“I hurt you”

“No you didn’t. Donghun look I am fine, please calm down. It’ll be worse if you don’t calm down” Junhee tried to calm him but after looking at his panicked face Junhee sighed. Junhee took his bags then leaned up pressing a light kiss to Donghun’s cheek. “I am okay, please call me if you need anything okay?” Junhee left him alone in his apartment and Donghun sank to his knees. 

Donghun ended up getting another week off, he had begged to go back after his vacation but Hyeim was insistent he needed the rest. Donghun’s chest hurt for the whole week, Junhee probably met the other person and his vision was going to come true the day he came back. Donghun didn’t want it to be real, but he also wanted Junhee to be happy. Junhee had come to check on him a couple times, every time insisting he was fine. Junhee even went as far as to show his lack of bruising from it. Donghun stayed away, Junhee didn’t seem to be getting mad at him. In fact he was gentle when he was over, not going closer if Donghun got tense.

When Donghun finally came back to work, the first thing he heard about was the new guy- a telepath. Donghun put a block in his mind to prevent the new guy from reading his mind. Junhee had a job that required him to be out of town the night before Donghun’s return, but he should have arrived at the office by that point so Donghun went to find him before his return meeting. Donghun did find him, Junhee was sitting with the new guy. They were talking and laughing, Junhee grabbed his thigh as he doubled over in a fit of giggles. Donghun turned to leave them alone sighing to himself, but he wasn’t quick enough. 

“Donghun!” Junhee called as he ran to him “You’re here! Come meet Yuchan!” 

“I don’t want to interrupt and I have a meeting so-”

“Meetings are boring! You know what isn’t? Meeting new people!” Junhee dragged him to the telepath. 

“Yuchan! This,” Junhee gestured to Donghun with a flourish “is the Lee Donghun, my partner. Donghun, this is Kang Yuchan!”

“Hi” Donghun murmured, he was very aware of Yuchan’s attempts to read his mind. Yuchan sighed then smiled sweetly.

“No fun, you know how to block telepaths from reading your mind” Yuchan laughed “Nice to meet you! Junhee talked about you so much I feel like I know all about you already!” Yuchan smiled at Junhee. Junhee hit him.

“Nice to meet you as well… I have a meeting I need to go to, so I can’t stay.”

“I’m coming too!” Junhee smiled, waved to Yuchan and went toward Hyeim’s office. Donghun followed quietly. He couldn’t help looking on edge, he didn’t know when he’d lose what he never really had. A part of him that he had always tried to ignore, would always think the future he saw when he touched Junhee was for them because he never saw anyone else. Now he thought it could be for Junhee and Yuchan or anyone else. He hated that he let himself get attached. 

“Donghun, welcome back!” Hyeim smiled when they entered, “How are you feeling? I see your partner tagged along on your meeting”

“I’ve just missed my partner and am excited he’s back!” Junhee smiled, Donghun glanced at him with a small smile playing on his face. 

“I’m fine, ready to get back to work” Donghun stated as they took their seats across from Hyeim. They talked for a while about Donghun getting back to work. The final decision was Donghun and Junhee’s next 3 cases would have a third person- Yuchan. 

“You’ll love Channie!” Junhee smiled as they left the office. 

“I’m sure…” Donghun murmured. Junhee looked at him and was about to speak again when a booming and echoing voice rang through the halls. 

“Where is my husband?!”

“Byeongkwan....” Donghun sighed head toward Sehyoon’s office “Where is Sehyoon?”

“Out...not sure where” Junhee followed, they arrived at the office to see Byeongkwan sitting on the desk looking annoyed.

“Ah, Donghun. Go find Sehyooon” 

“I am not your dog. Just-” Donghun started but he saw something sparking next to Junhee’s head, Junhee seemed unaware. Byeongkwan arched an eyebrow. “Fine. I’ll go call him.” Donghun grumbled

“Junhee, right? Let’s talk. You can call Sehni in the call out in the hall, Donghun” Byeongkwan smiled. Donghun didn’t want to leave them but Byeongkwan could and would hurt Junhee out of pettiness. So Donghun went into the hall and called Sehyoon. 

“Hey, how is the first day back?” Sehyoon said, answering after a few rings. 

“Your husband is here.”

“Kwannie? Why?” 

“Want to see you so hurry back.”

“That’s weird. I’ll be there in 10” Sehyoon sighed “Tell him he should have called me first.”

“And get myself cursed? No thanks.” Donghun rolled his eyes “You tell him when you get here.”

“He won’t curse you, you overdramatic baby. But fine.” Sehyoon hung up and Donghun went back to the office. He stopped outside the office door hearing laughter coupled with Junhee’s whining.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Junhee whined while stomping his foot.

“You’ve known Donghun for a YEAR and never asked?!” Byeongkwan asked 

“Well I never thought of it until now! And at this point I can’t ask!” 

“Okay. Okay. Hold on.” Byeongkwan took breaths to calm down “Okay. So yes telepaths and telekinetics are a type of psychic abilities. However you are only called a psychic if you have 2 or more. For example my husband has the ability to control minds, and emotions and some telekinetic powers. From what I have been told about Donghun he can tell the past of items, see the future of people, sense their emotions and pains. I personally think the psychic energy Donghun struggles with might be telekinetic things as well. Mostly because he shouldn't be struggling this much with training so maybe it’s the wrong training.”

“Oh… So he needs to try to get a different trainer… He’s been trying to get it under control for so long…”

“I told Sehyoon to suggest it but he might listen to you more”

“Probably not… He likes Sehyoon more than me… Still I will try.” Junhee sighed, he sounded so sad it hurt Donghun’s heart. Then Junhee asked “Was Sehyoon ever like Donghun? Keeping people away?”

“Not as bad, but when we first met and I started to get a crush on him he was so sure he’d done something to mess with my emotions. It took almost a year to convince him that I am just very gay and he’s very sweet and hot.” Byeongkwan laughed. Donghun took this as a good time to go in, so he knocked. “Come in!” Byeongkwan called.

“Hey, Sehyoon will be here soon.” Donghun said, walking in. 

“Good, your partner is very sweet.” Byeongkwan smiled. Junhee’s face turned red as he glared at the witch. 

“He is.” Donghun agreed, smiling a little. Junhee smiled and stood going to Donghun’s side. 

“We should go,” Junhee stated. Donghun nodded, giving Byeongkwan a wave before following Junhee out. They walked about halfway down the hall before Junhee stopped and spoke slow and nervous. “Um have you ever thought your power you can’t control could be telekinesis? I know you struggle with the teacher you have but he’s not telekinetic and I just thought maybe you need a new teacher…” Donghun looked at him then sighed.

“Maybe you're right.” Donghun watched the surprise look on Junhee’s face with a smile, “I’ll talk to Hyeim about it.” Junhee hugged him tightly. Donghun focused hard on not slipping into a vision, holding Junhee in his arms. He really likes how well Junhee fit against him. Junhee didn’t move away and Donghun didn’t let go. 

“Hey you two cuddle bugs” Yuchan’s voice called. Donghun let go and stepped back quickly, Junhee looked confused but didn’t say anything to Donghun

“Hey sorry, we got distracted by Sehyoon’s husband! Did you hear the news? You're with us for the next three cases!” Junhee smiled brightly.

“Oh awesome!” Yuchan smiled “I mean murder cases aren’t fun but I’m excited to be on a team”

“Yeah they are awful.” Junhee sighed “All I’m good for though. Also while we work try to avoid touching Donghun, skin to skin. It forces visions and he doesn’t like it” Junhee said 

“But you were just touching him?”

“I-” Junhee stopped looking worried.

“I hugged him,” Donghun lied “I can control the visions but it’s hard, I missed Junhee though so I wanted to hug him”

“Oh okay, that’s fair” Yuchan nodded “Then what’s our first case?”

“We don’t have it yet. It’ll be soon” Junhee said looking at Donghun. 

  
  


Donghun did change his teacher after the first case ended, it was going well but he still had a hard time controlling his powers when he got upset. He had learned to use them, he could move things, open and close doors, stuff like that. The 2nd case was a triple homicide, Donghun was struggling a lot. Junhee and Yuchan were trying to keep him from the stress but it wasn’t working out. Junhee had woken up to a spirit telling him the killer was nearby, Junhee woke the other two up when he slammed the door chasing the spirit. He wanted to end the case without involving Donghun anymore. Of course as soon as Yuchan and Donghun realized Junhee was gone, they went after him. Yuchan was able to track Junhee listening to his thoughts. When they found him, to Donghun’s horror the killer had him with a knife to neck.

“Let him go!” Yuchan yelled. The killer turned and pulled Junhee to his chest keeping the knife to his neck. Junhee moved his hand to push the knife away but he looked scared. Donghun watched for the knife to be away, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure in his skills but he couldn’t think of another way to save Junhee.

“Stay back or I’ll kill him,” The killer said, pulling Junhee back a little. 

“Junnie, look at me. It’s all going to be okay.” Donghun said. Junhee’s eyes fell on him and Donghun's eyes flickered to the knife. Junhee realized what he was doing then used all his strength to push the blade away from his neck. Donghun used his power to throw the knife out of the way. The killer looked shocked and Donghun focused his power and to his shock (and relief) the killer was thrown hard into a wall knocking him out. “Yuchan, call the cops,” Donghun said. He ran to Junhee who had sunk to his knees. Junhee was shaking a little when Donghun pulled him into his arms “What on earth were you doing out here alone?” Donghun asked 

“I wanted to end this case so you didn’t have to see anymore bad stuff.” Junhee mumbled. Donghun sighed, holding him closer.

“Idiot I would rather see a thousand more horrible things than lose you” Donghun muttered. Junhee looked at him then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Donghun froze but no visions came, Junhee pulled him back and moved out of Donghun’s arms.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean that… Just...stress” Junhee muttered.

“Oh…” Donghun stayed where he was as Junhee went to Yuchan. The cops came and arrested the killer as he was waking up. Donghun messaged Hyeim as the case was finished. The trio went back to the hotel room and Donghun told Junhee he would take the couch so Junhee could sleep in the bed. Junhee didn’t argue, he just got in the bed and laid with his back to Donghun. Yuchan got in his bed already half asleep again. Donghun didn’t fall back asleep; he sat up on the couch touching his lips. He didn’t want to believe the kiss was just stress but he didn’t think Junhee would lie to him. He glanced over at Junhee’s sleeping figure, then he went over and slowly touched his hand. 

_ Junhee was sitting in an unfamiliar house, curled up on a couch with a cup of hot chocolate. He was listening to music with his eyes closed. His eyes opened at a noise and he smiled, soft and warm. Junhee set his mug down and reached for someone but a blanket was thrown at him. Junhee pulled it off his head and stuck his tongue out at the person then laughed lightly and piled the blanket on his lap. He shook his head at something the person said then he said “No the storm is still pretty bad out if you even try to open that door they won’t find your body. Come here and cuddle me. The store can wait, I however need lots of cuddles.” Junhee scooted over and then flopped on his side resting his head on the person's lap, he laughed and nodded. “I am a brat but I am your brat. You love me. I love you too. Now, pet my hair” Junhee sighed happily and closed his eyes again “You know what else we could be doing to pass the time in this storm?” Junhee opened his eyes and gave a flirty smile.  _

Donghun pulled his hand away quickly, his face heating up. It only got worse when he realized Junhee was awake and looking at him. Donghun scrambled back from the bed hitting his back on the wall as Junhee sat up and rubbed his eyes. Junhee looked over at him then sighed heavily and shook his head.

“Donghun what were you doing?” Junhee asked tiredly. 

“I was...just checking…” Donghun muttered 

“Why?” Junhee asked getting up and walking over to Donghun. Donghun stayed pressed into the wall.

“I-” Donghun looked at him as Junhee crouched in front of him “I just want to make sure you still get to be happy”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you deserve to be happy”

“Nothing else? There’s no other reason? You just think I am deserving of happiness?” Junhee smiled.

“There’s more…” Donghun muttered “I...I care about you” 

“Why?” Junhee moved closer, looking at Donghun with a glint in his eyes. 

“It’s just…” Donghun sighed then looked at him “I like you, Junhee. I tried to stop it, I can’t control my powers well yet. I don’t want to hurt you again and you deserve someone who doesn’t put you in danger and can touch you more often since I can’t completely control my visions yet. You deserve someone who can-” Donghun was cut off by Junhee’s lips pressing to his, it was short and soft not long enough for him to have a vision. 

“You didn’t ever hurt me, you threw me once and I was fine. I have never felt in danger by you. I don’t care if you aren’t in control fully. I trust you and you have much better control than you did even two weeks ago you saved me. I’ll survive without lots of touching. I have always wanted you, Donghun. I have been waiting for you to be ready but please...I can’t wait anymore”

“Junhee, I’m dangerous…”

“No you aren’t. Even if you were, I can take care of myself” Junhee sighed then looked at him “Also I lied earlier, it wasn’t stress I just...was so scared and then you were there and I was safe. I kissed you because the man I love had just saved me when I thought I would die without ever telling him how I felt” Junhee looked at him. Donghun looked focused for a minute, Junhee waited watching him nervous. Then Donghun pulled him into a kiss, Junhee squeaked in surprise then pressed himself closer wrapping his arms around Donghun’s shoulders as he got pulled onto Donghun’s lap. Donghun held Junhee close, kissing him slowly, not wanting to rush it. When Donghun finally pulled away he looked at Junhee’s face taking in the blushing face. 

“God you’re pretty” Donghun murmured “Especially when you’re blushing like this”

“I am pretty, make sure you tell me that a lot” Junhee smiled.

“Hey guys, don’t know if you forgot I am here and can hear your thoughts.” Yuchan's voice made them jump “Very happy for you. But can we not do this at 3am?” 

“Sorry Channie” Junhee chuckled and got up pulling Donghun with him “Can you sleep with me? Like cuddling?”

“I can try,” Donghun nodded, following Junhee to the bed. Junhee cuddled up as soon as Donghun laid down. Donghun stroked his hair gently, pressing a light kiss to his head. 

A month passed and Donghun was still dating Junhee. They kept it pretty quiet at work, they had to Hyeim after a week because they felt their boss deserved to know. Hyeim only said that they shouldn’t let it affect their work. They didn’t tell anyone else for another week, they told Sehyoon who did a little dance in his office then called Byeongkwan to tell him. Everyone else slowly found out since Junhee would sometimes sneak into Donghun’s office for a kiss. Junhee spent most nights at Donghun’s apartment wanting to cuddle. Donghun was happy, he loved holding Junhee at night and stealing little kisses from Junhee. However Donghun did still struggle with his telekinetic abilities, then his teachers brought Junhee in during a lesson. Donghun got tense and Junhee looked confused.

“I heard about how you saved Junhee. So I figured the best way to train you was to put Junhee in the middle and your only option is do it right or Junhee gets hurt.” 

“What? No! We aren’t putting him in danger like this!” Donghun argues. Junhee didn’t seem worried as he walked over and kissed him softly.

“It’s okay Donghun, you got this.” Junhee said. Donghun's hands went to his waist, holding him close.

“I can’t risk it...” Donghun mumbled “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt me Donghun, you never have. I believe in you” Junhee smiled softly. Donghun sighed and nodded. His teacher was watching them then he called Junhee over and had him stand in front of a table where he set a bunch of random items. 

“Now Donghun. Move all of these, don’t throw them, give them to me. Don’t move Junhee at all.” The teacher stood behind Junhee and the table. Donghun was nervous but he focused hard slowly moving each item into his teacher. He did good until the last item, a small trophy which he only knocked over before he dropped to his knees exhausted. Junhee ran over to him, panicked. 

“Donghun!” Junhee knelt in front of him.

“I’m okay, just tired.” Donghun reassured him. 

“Let’s go home…”

“He still need to-” The teacher began

“I don’t care. We are going home now!” Junhee scoffed helping Donghun up. Junhee was worried about Donghun driving them home, but Donghun insisted they would be fine. Donghun got them home easily and Junhee took them to Donghun’s apartment. Donghun smiled as Junhee fussed over him. “I hate him, how can he expect you to do that much.”

“It’s fine Junnie… you’re so cute” Donghun laughed. Junhee huffed sitting with Donghun cuddled up with him. Donghun ran his fingers through Junhee’s hair gently. 

“You don’t have visions anymore when you touch me…” Junhee murmured, practically purring while Donghun was petting him. “Why not?”

“I’m not sure...if you ask Sehyoon it’s because of love…”

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah, I do” Donghun looked at him. Junhee smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. Donghun smiled, holding him enjoying the soft kiss. Junhee pulled away from him and rested his head on his chest

“I love you too,” Junhee murmured. Donghun smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Then move in, you’re here every night anyway.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“Wouldn’t have offered otherwise,” Donghun laughed. Junhee smiled and pulled Donghun to his feet then went to Donghun’s room.

  
  


They bought a house together when they were almost 2 years into dating. Donghun loved being able to have Junhee with him all the time, it gave him a sense of control of his life. He would sometimes let visions slip through when he was touching Junhee, his future always seemed to be happy. None of his visions had come true yet but it was fine as long as Junhee was happy. They had taken a vacation for 2 weeks in the first week a huge snow storm hit. Donghun wished they had gone to the store the day before, they had enough food to last them a few days but it was a lot of the same stuff.

“Donghunnie~ can you bring me a blanket please?” Junhee’s voice called from the living room. Donghun went to their room to grab a warm blanket for his boyfriend. When he went to the living room, Junhee had his eyes closed listening to music.

“Junnie” Donghun called. Junhee eye’s opened and he smiled, setting his mug down reaching for Donghun, Donghun just threw the blanket at him. Junhee pulled the blanket off his head and stuck his tongue out at Donghun while laughing and putting the blanket over his lap. “I’m going to run to the store really quick to grab food.” Donghun stated, Junhee shook his head.

“No, the storm is still pretty bad. If you even try to open that door, they won’t find your body. Come here and cuddle me. The store can wait, I however need lots of cuddles” Donghun laughed and went over sitting while Junhee scooted over. Once Donghun was settled Junhee flopped on his side resting his head on Donghun’s lap.

“You are such a brat, you know that?” Donghun asked, playing with Junhee’s hair. Junhee laughed and nodded.

“I am a brat, but I’m your brat. You love me, and I love you. Now keep petting my hair and tell me I’m pretty.” Donghun shook his head and smiled at Junhee digging his fingers into Junhee’s scalp, scratching lightly. Junhee sighed happily and closed his eyes.

“We don’t have very much food you know, I need to go shopping. We can cuddle all we want but that’s not going to pass the time till the storm passes.”

“You know what else we could be doing to pass the time in this storm?” Junhee gave a flirty smile and Donghun paused his hand in Junhee’s hair. “What?”

“I’ve seen this moment before…” Donghun murmured “I guess I was only half right about why I could only see you in my visions”

“What do you mean?” Junhee sat up to sit straddling his waist. Donghun rested his hand on his hips. 

“I mean I initially told you I thought I saw your future through your partner's eyes and they only saw you…”

“I remember that, I was disappointed” Junhee chuckled 

“Oh?”

“I didn’t want some random guy to be my future, just you” Junhee leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

“Well I only ever saw you, because I only ever see you. Nothing else matters now or ever before. You came into my life when I never wanted to let anyone get close and even with my trying to stop it you made yourself right at home in my heart and mind. So I wasn’t wrong when I said your partner only saw you, because I do only see you but I also can’t see myself if I’m involved in the future. I’m just glad that you seem to be mine.”

“That’s so cute” Junhee cuddled into him “You don’t get to be cute when I am trying to get in your pants.” Donghun laughed and stood up lifting Junhee with him. Junhee squealed, wrapping his arms and legs around the older man.

“Oh don’t worry, you don’t have to try for that” Donghun smirked heading off to their room. 

  
  


The next vision to come true was the proposal, 4 years of dating and Junhee had begun gently prodding he wanted a proposal. Junhee wasn’t aggressive about it just anytime they were out and walked by a jewelry store he would comment on how pretty the rings were. Junhee also would comment about the rings in any commercials they saw. Donghun had a rough idea of what Junhee liked for his ring. Donghun took a sick day from work and insisted that Junhee went in even though Junhee wanted to stay home with him. Once Junhee was gone Donghun got up and went to the store he had ordered the ring from to pick it up. The ring was rather simple, a silver band with alternating alexandrite and amethyst gems at the top and bottom. Junhee liked silver and he liked rings with birthstones, he didn’t like engraving that much so Donghun had skipped that. Donghun had planned the proposal, Junhee would want something kind of extravagant. So Donghun had planned for a nice outdoor dinner, all their friends would just so happen to be there and Donghun would propose. It went almost like his vision, slight changes.

Donghun was a little nervous as they sat down, the ring in his pocket felt like it was 100lbs. Junhee, thankfully, was not one to pick up on clues; so he didn’t see anything weird with their friends being there. Donghun was flipping between two options; put the ring box on the table while Junhee went to the bathroom open and facing him with a little love note, or the full get down on one knee and propose. He decided to get down on one knee, so he waited until they had finished dinner and they were waiting for a dessert. Junhee was distracted talking about the music that was playing so he didn’t immediately notice when Donghun got on one knee. Donghun gently tapped his leg to get his attention. Junhee looked at him, his eyes went wide for a moment.

“Hey baby,” Donghun said a soft smile on his face, Junhee was already tearing up. “When I first met you I didn’t want to ever be close. You were always so soft and delicate seeming and I thought of myself as dangerous and uncontrollable. I wanted to keep you safe but I also wanted to keep you at arms length for your safety. But you, you wouldn’t let that happen… You made you yourself quite at home in my heart, like you always belonged there, you are the only stable thing in my life. I can’t imagine life without you, and I don’t want to live a life without you. I can’t see my future but I want it to always include you… Will you marry me?” Donghun gently opened the ring box, Junhee looked from the ring to Donghun then started crying. Junhee dropped to his knees and hugged him. Donghun held him pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I love you” Junhee mumbled and then leaned back and nodded “Yes, I want to marry you so much.” Donghun chuckled softly and wiped the tears away.

“You’re so cute.”

“You should put the ring on me.” Junhee mumbled sniffling. Donghun nodded and slipped the ring on his finger, then he pulled the hand up to kiss his fingers. Junhee smiled, grabbing Donghun’s face and kissing him softly. Donghun heard their friend clap and cheer, Junhee pulled back and looked around blushing. 

A few months passed and Junhee was constantly coming home with more wedding planning stuff. Donghun thought it was sweet and would try to help Junhee. Junhee was very indecisive but as soon as Donghun made a suggestion he would figure out what he wanted. Donghun didn’t care when Junhee didn’t pick the thing he suggested, he was fine with anything as long as Junhee was happy. The day Junhee said he wanted to get married under a gazebo, Donghun just chuckled and told him he knew that much. Junhee had been confused but then remembering his visions he smacked Donghun’s arm gently. 

They got married on May 23rd, it was the perfect day. Junhee was the most beautiful person Donghun had ever seen. Donghun didn’t care about anyone else there, Hyeim was ordained wedding officiant so he knew she was there going through the wedding stuff. He only paid enough attention to her talking to know when he needed to give his vows and such. He was barely aware of who all even showed up because he was only looking at Junhee. Junhee, who was smiling so wide his face had to hurt, his eyes focused only on Donghun as well. When they finally were told to kiss Donghun pulled Junhee close by the waist and kissed him softly. Junhee’s arms went around Donghun’s shoulders playing with the longer hairs there. 

Their honeymoon was a surprise to Junhee. Donghun had paid for them to go to Hawaii, they would go from island to island. They had 2 weeks for the honeymoon, Junhee was ecstatic about the vacations and the beaches, they often spent well into the morning hours on the beaches. Junhee loved sitting cuddled up with Donghun then on the second to last night they had. Junhee stood and ran off from Donghun for a moment before he came back with a little stick he wrote ‘Just Married! <3 Forever 23-05’. Donghun took a picture and smiled at Junhee’s suggestive asking to head back to their room. Donghun picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder and spanked him making Junhee squeal and laugh as they went back. 

Donghun's brother reached out to him when they got back to Korea. His brother apologized and said he missed him and had heard about his marriage, he wanted to meet up. Donghun was wary but Junhee encouraged him to do it. They met for dinner a week later. Junhee went with Donghun for support. His brother was already there and sitting, Donghun and Junhee sat across from him. His brother explained that their mother had felt bad almost immediately after kicking Donghun out, he was never mad about Donghun hurting him. Donghun listened quietly as his brother talked while they ate, he didn't say a word the whole meal. When they were getting ready to go his brother asked if he would go see their parents. Donghun sighed and finally spoke.

"I believe mom feels remorseful and that you and dad don't hate me… but still I am not ready to let you all back in my life like nothing happened. I isolated myself for years… Almost costing me to lose Jun. I need time."

"I understand, just when you're ready let us know. Thank you for coming today. It was nice to meet you, Junhee" His brother bowed and left. 

"You okay?" Junhee looked at Donghun worried. Donghun nodded and kissed his forehead. "Let’s go home then."

Donghun didn't know when he'd be ready to face his family, but it didn't matter because when he was ready he'd have Junhee by his side. Junhee was always there for him and Donghun tried to match that for him. If you had told 18 year old Donghun that he would one day be happily married to a beautiful man with 4 dogs and a cat he would have laughed. Yet here he was sitting on the back porch watching Junhee run around with their dogs while petting their cat. He was happier than he'd ever thought possible, his gift no longer felt like a burden. Everyday he woke up with Junhee sleeping next to him and his heart felt so full he never wanted to be apart from Junhee. He would fight to keep a future where he was with Junhee until death. Junhee was all he wanted for the future, and Junhee said that he only wanted Donghun. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @AngstyBunBun you can send messages if you have ideas you'd like me to try or something


End file.
